


Meet Me In The Garden Where The Flowers Bloomed.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A lot of crying too, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reincarnation, Requited Unrequited Love, Soulmates, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Twin flame, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, a lot of pining, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: It began with a burning pain in her throat and lungs whenever she saw Landon and Hope together, being the epic lovers they were meant to be. Josie Saltzman just ignored it, figuring it was just her recovering from a heartbreak. She just wished she would've seen something not like this coming.And neither was Hope expecting a new level of jealousy.OrMy ongoing obsession with writing hanahaki hosie aus that get out of hand, but with a twist.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Kudos: 32





	1. Act I: Scene I: Bloom Of A Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired by "Take A Trip Into My Garden"

Sitting in the library, immersed in a book, as comfortable as she can be, Josette Saltzman is reading a book. . There's sounds of laughter. Josie looks up to see Landon and Hope, hand in hand, laughing and smiling at each other. Nothing's changed between those two. Landon spins Hope around, while Hope just laughs as she smiles and stares at Landon with love and twinkles in her eyes. Josie feels good that Hope is truly happy. Suddenly she feels a lump in her throat, a burning sensation and suddenly she feels sick. She feels like she could throw up. 

"Hey Josie," says a voice. Josie looks up to see Landon and Hope, hand in hand, just a few feet away from her.

"Hi.." Josie replies in a soft, timid voice. She'd also been actively avoiding the couple for the last two weeks. She loves Hope, but Hope loves Landon and there's nothing in this world Josie would ever want to do to ruin what Landon and Hope have. Hope deserves to be happy and receive all the love in the world.

It's a Saturday, just about 2 weeks after Landon broke up with her, inevitably breaking her heart before running off and proclaiming his everlasting love to Hope just minutes after, not that she could blame him, Josie Saltzman understood what it felt like to be in love with Hope, because she too, is in love with Hope. When she got her memories back, she remembered who Hope Mikaelson is, and was. Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson aka "The Great Evil", and Hayley Marshall. Hope Mikaleson, a miracle baby. Hope Mikaelson. The most important factor is Josie remembers, and remembered just who Hope Andrea Mikaleson is to _her._ Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie was crushing on so much that she felt she had no choice but to set her room on fire, lying about the truth and setting up a wall between Hope and Her sister. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who tried to act tough and brave when she was truly just lonely and in need of a friend, so she would poke and poke everyone around her, and Josie tried and tried to pry emotions out of Hope, just so Hope would notice her existence. Hope Mikaelson. the girl who gave Josie a gift that no one else ever gave her before. A gift to allow her to _finally_ be seen, to _finally_ be heard, to _finally_ feel like she matters and her voice matters too. Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie was so wrapped up in, she wrote a silly love note but panicked. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the girl Josie's so inexorably, irrevocably, irreversibly in love with, it's almost intoxicating. Hope Mikaelson, Josie's greatest love. Josie's epic love. Josie's forever love. The kind of love you only see in romance films or hear in fairytales. The kind of love her mother used to talk about. That epic love that gets your heart going so fast, you feel like you can't breathe. The kind of love that Hope is to Josie, but Josie knows she'll never be to Hope. 

Hope leans in with a smile on her face, just close proximity from Josie, she's so close, Josie can feel a tingle in her neck from Hope's breathing, Josie catches a whiff of a botanic perfumed scent along with Hope's classic scent of Honeydew and Pine. "I notice you've been reading up on mythology books again." she says with a laugh, a laugh so beautiful, Josie feels loss of words, a laugh so beautiful that Josie feels an itch in her throat. A laugh so beautiful, she'd do anything to always hear it. Josie feels like she can't breathe, it's been 2 weeks since she and Hope were this close to one another, she feels short of breath, rendered helpless almost. An itch crawling in her throat, desperate to get out. 

"Ye-Yeah, you know me. I love a good mythology book." Josie stutters, she's shaking a little bit, and she feels like she could throw up. She starts to cough rapidly and violently. 

"Oh gosh-" Hope says, now concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Josie gasps out, but she's still coughing heavily. "I'm okay, really."

"You don't look okay. What if I walk you to the nurse?" Hope offers.

Josie's still coughing into her mouth and finds herself coughing up a flower, putting a hand up to prevent either person from running to her aid. "I'm okay. I-I need to go, I'm sorry." she gets up and rushes out, leaving her bag, ignoring Hope's calls. 

"Josie, wait! your bag! !" Hope says. She turns to Landon, "Do you think she's okay?" she asks worriedly. 

Landon tosses an arm around her, kissing her cheek, "I'm sure she's okay. Probably just had an itch." 

Hope isn't sure if she buys that, but she nods, biting her lip nervously. "Okay. Well, I better return this bag to her." Hope says, grabbing it and leaving to find Josie. 

Josie runs into the restroom and coughs more and more into her hand. She finds that she coughed up petals, specked with her blood. "What the fuck?" Josie says. She shakes it off. Shoving the petals into her pocket and deciding that maybe she did a spell or something wrong and that is why she was coughing up petals. Washing her hands, she returns to her dorm. 

* * *

Josie is lying in her bed, reading more on myths, legends, fables and lore. When someone knocks. She gets up to open it. There stands _Hope_ with her bag.

"Ho-Hope!" Josie stutters out, "H-Hi."

"Hey Jo." Hope smiles, "I'm sorry to bother you but you left your bag in the library." 

"Thanks…" Josie says softly. 

"Don't mention it. Are you sure you're okay?" Hope asks. "You sounded pretty bad earlier."

Josie flushes, a bit embarrassed Hope had to witness her coughing like a mess. "I'm okay, really." 

"Okay, that's good. Well, Landon and I are going to grab some lunch, do you want to come? We miss you, -I- I miss you, and I really hope we can be best friends again. I consider you my best friend and-" Josie tunes Hope out as she replays the words over & over again in her mind. _Landon & I, Landon and I, Landon and I, Landon and I. _ Landon. Right, The boy who's in love with Hope and who Hope is in love with.. Hope's _boyfriend_ . Hope's _true love_ . Hope's _soulmate_. Someone that Josie would never be to Hope.

"- We hope you're okay, I know that it must be weird to see us together after Landon and you broke up but-" Hope stops when she notices Josie looking pale and faint. "Josie, are you alright?" She asks. 

Josie blinks, her head is feeling rather faint. "I-I'm okay." She lies. 

Hope moves in closer and places a hand on Josie's cheek. "Are you sure? You look sick." 

Josie stutters back, her head spinning. "I'm okay. I promise-" she lies. "Thanks for bringing me back my bag. I- I can't join you and Landon today. S-sorry." 

Hope furrows her brow with worry, Josie's acting _extremely_ strange. "Okay, I hope you feel better Jo."

"Thank- thank you. I have to go." She drops the bag at Hope's feet and rushes past her before Hope can get another word out. Running into the bathroom, she finds herself shaking as she rushes into a stall, hunching over, her throat burning and tears escaping out of her eyes. Her eyes are squinted with pain. That's when she finds herself gagging and gagging, something is constraining her airway, she starts to gag and gag more, until she finally finds throwing up flowers and blood into the toilet, practically disgorging out the stuff until she no longer feels the burning sensation that lingers in her throat. She stares at the bowl. Her stomach coiling uncomfortably. "What's happening to me." She says shakily, she feels herself shake rapidly and vigorously, tears flooding down her face from the result of throwing up, so much pain, everything fucking hurts, her stomach coiling in pain and her head spinning. She collapses, huddling to herself and starts to cry, she doesn't know why she's crying, but she is, and it's hurting to cry too. Her heart feels like it's being stabbed and it feels like something stabbing her lungs.

**_So much fucking pain._ **

* * *

After the bathroom incident, Josie is inside the library, digging and looking through every book that she can possibly find on what's happening to her. None of this makes sense. It's not normal to cough up flowers! She finds herself reading and reading, only to nearly give up. Then she finds something that catches her eyes. A page with a woman who looks just like her (eerily like her) and is coughing up sunflowers. To the left is the title. 

**_The Unfortunate Truth And Disease_ **

**_Of Unrequited Love:_ **

**_Hanahaki disease._ **

Josie traces over the words. "Hanahaki disease.." she whispers softly. Readjusting her body, she mumbles to herself. Something along the lines of "this can't be good." 

**_This is the tragic tale of a woman named Othela. Othela was in love with a man by the name of Erastus. Othela's love was unrequited. Erastus was engaged to a beautiful woman named Alphia. Othela was devastated. She knew her love would not be returned. Due to her undeniable love for Erastus, Othela suddenly had a plant growing in her lungs that she started to cough up sunflowers, it was painful and bloody, all too much, sunflowers,, Erastus' favorite flower. She prayed and prayed that maybe. Erastus would return her love, but nothing happened. Erastus married Alphia & Othela died. From a broken heart. With Sunflowers blooming out of her mouth. Her love immortal, forever lasting, while she, was still a mortal being_ **

"Okay. This isn't good." Josie says. "There's nothing else to it?" She asks herself shakily. She groans & keeps reading. 

**_There is no known origin to the hanahaki disease, but it is a disease born from unrequited love. The only way to become "cured" of this unrequited love is if the victim's love is returned. There is no cure to this disease. Only love being returned can truly cure the victim. Once the plant grows big enough, it will render the victim helpless, unable to breathe and die of suffocation._ **

"So.. that's it then… I'm just going to die?" Josie asks herself. She checks the time. "I better head back." She gathers her items and walks, but something else catches her eye. It's a black book with a drawing of a red rose as the cover. She opens it. 

**_March 12th 1503 BC:_ **

**_Something's wrong.. very wrong_ **

Gasping, Josie realizes that it's a journal of someone who once had the same disease as her. She quickly adds the book with her stuff and rushes back to her dorm. 

* * *

The following morning is a Sunday. Josie's lying awake, reading the journal. 

**_March 13th 1503 BC:_ **

**_I'm in love with a woman named Grace. She is so beautiful & stunning that I find myself coughing up daisies. Grace's favorite flower. Something's terribly wrong here. This doesn't make any sense. Nobody is supposed to cough up flowers. There's no possibility of that. Something's wrong. But I can't fall out of love with Grace either. It's too strong of a love. Too powerful of a love. It's just too strong._ **

There's a knock on Josie's door. She gets up to open it.

"Jade-" she says in surprise.

"Hi-" Jade says, slightly blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Josie replies. "What brings you by?" 

"Wendy and I are having a party, and I wanted to come by and personally invite you." Jade blushes.

"Me?" Josie asks.

Jade nods, "yeah, will you come?" 

Josie thinks for a moment. _Maybe this is just what I need._ "Okay., I'll think about it." She says. 

Jade's eyes light up & Josie can't help but smile. "Great.Hopefully I see you tonight.", and she leaves.

* * *

"Jo," says Lizzie as she enters their room, "Get up, we're going to a party."

"Who's party?" Josie asks.

"Jed's." Lizzie replies. "And you're coming. It's been two weeks, you need to get over mop head."

Josie bites her lip, "Actually, I was invited to a different paty." 

"What? Whose?" Lizzie asks as she goes through her drawer.

"Jade and Wendy's." Josie replies.

"Oh?" Lizzie asks as she turns around, raising a brow. "Are you going?"

Still biting her lip, Josie shrugs, "I don't know." she replies, "Maybe? I need to get away from Hope and Landon, and you know they'll be at Jed's party" 

"I think you should." Lizzie tells her, "Jade clearly has a crush on you and you deserve to move on." 

Josie blushes, "You think?"

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "Of course I do. It's obvious." 

"Okay, I guess I'll go to Jade and Wendy's and you can go to Jed's." Josie says. 

* * *

Lizzie is at Jed's party, she grabs a drink and spots Hope walking over to her.

"Hey Lizzie. Josie with you?" Hope asks. "I feel like she's avoiding me." 

Lizzie smirks but it's hard to see from the moonlit sky. "No, she's at a different party." 

"Oh?" Hope asks, raising a brow, "Who's?"

"Jade's." Lizzie replies.

"Josie went to Jade's party?" Hope asks, trying not to sound jealous. 

"Yep, sorry." Lizzie says, "Josie seemed pretty eager. I think she finally caught onto the fact that Jade has a huge crush on her, and I think Josie might be crushing back." 

"She does?" Hope asks and she looks partially defeated. "Good for her." she fake smiles. Landon walks over with two drinks in his hand.

"Hey Ladies." Landon smiles.

Hope kisses his cheek, "Hey babe." Landon hands her a drink, "Thanks." 

"Where's Josie?" Landon wonders.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "Josie is at Jade's party, Frodo.. Don't think I'm willing to forgive you for breaking my sister's heart." 

"You forgave Hope." Landon remarks.

"Yeah, because I _actually like Hope,_ and she tries to make an effort to fix things with my sister." Lizzie says. 

"I try too, but Josie always runs off when she sees me." Landon shrugs, "I thought she'd be okay with us but I guess I was wrong." 

"Well perhaps you should think about that before you dump my sister and go running back to proclaim your love." Lizzie snaps, before walking away. 

"What's her problem?" Landon asks Hope.

"Nothing…" She pauses, "Do you think Josie would date Jade?"

"Jade? You mean that blonde vampire who's always staring at Josie" Landon asks.

Hope cringes, she's battling it out with her own jealousy. But she shouldn't even be jealous, she has Landon. "Yeah, sure. Her."

Landon shrugs again, "I mean, sure, I guess. Jade's cute. Josie's cute.. I'm sure Jade could make Josie very, very happy." 

Hope bites her lip, "Do you think us getting back together so quick was a good idea?"

"What?" Landon asks, "It was, Hope. I love you."

"Yeah, but we broke Josie's heart." Hope frowns. 

"Hope, are you having second thoughts?" Landon asks. 

_Maybe,_ Hope thinks, "No, of course not." she lies.

"Then what are you so worried about?" Landon asks.

"What if this 'Jade' or whoever the fuck she is, isn't good enough for our Josie?" Hope says.

Landon chuckles. "Ah babe, I see now. You're just being overprotective. I'm sure it's fine." 

"I don't know.." Hope says, she glances over towards the other party to see Josie and Jade dancing and talking, "Something tells me I shouldn't trust her." 

"Relax, Babe." Landon says as he kisses her cheek. "If this Jade breaks Josie's heart, you can simply kick her ass." 

Hope balls her hand into a fist, "I'll do more than fucking kick her ass." she mutters quietly. "You're right. I'm sorry." she sighs, "I just worry about her. She deserves the best."


	2. Act I: Scene II: Anatomy Of A Rose.

Josie returned back to her dorm from the party with ease. She was finally feeling better and suspected perhaps this disease and her vomiting up flowers wasn't due to the unrequited love she harbored for Hope Mikaelson, it was just all a figment of her imagination. Perhaps she just needed time away from it all. Still, she tried to collect any data she could over this 'Hanahaki disease'. A disease that despite everything else wrong with the Supernatural world, only seemed to affect those of not a  _ full _ human essence. 

"Josie-" Lizzie says as she enters the room, "How was the party?"

"Good." Josie shrugs, "It was kind of boring. But Jade and I hit it off."

"That's great!" Lizzie grins, "I kind of wish I was with you instead. I missed you." she pouts.

Josie chuckles, "Lizzie, you can survive without me around you know."

"I know, but I had to see Muppet and Hope together. After breaking your heart!" Lizzie exclaims,

The sudden reminder of Hope and Landon causes a churn in Josie's stomach. She groans and finds herself falling forward, followed by an 'Oh shit.' and a loud thump on the ground. 

"Josie!" Lizzie cries, rushing to her aid. "Are you okay?" 

"Everything hurts." Josie sobs, she's shaking violently, and vigorously, "Everything hurts!" she finds herself throwing up flowers, specifically, multicolored roses, a rose of _red and white_ (also known as Harlequin rose) right onto their hardwood floor. "Ugh." She cringes. "Gross."

"What the fuck!?" Lizzie exclaims, "Josie,  _ what the hell _ is going on!" 

* * *

Josie hands Lizzie the book that she found, the book she spent the last several hours flipping through to try and figure out what the fuck was happening to her and why it suddenly started to happen..This wasn't just some "random, young witch/siphoner puberty bullshit" (as Lizzie calls it), this was a whole new level of strange phenomenas going into the list of of "what the fuck", considering everything else going on in their life. A strange new anomaly. 

Lizzie tosses the book onto her bed, she faces Josie and rubs her forehead, then she begins to pace back and forth, Josie can tell she's anxious, "Let me get this straight." Lizzie says, "You're gutting up flowers, and you could potentially die once this flower fucking murders you... because you're  _ fucking in love _ with fucking  **_Hope Andrea Mikaelson?!_ ** " 

Josie cringes, Lizzie's upset. She sighs and nods, "Yes." she pauses, "That's exactly it." 

"Since when were you in love with Hope Mikaelson!? I thought it was just a crush!" Lizzie exclaims, panicked.

"That's how it started." Josie says. "But…there was something more to her. When she came back, before our memories returned, I  _ immediately _ fell in love with her. I wasn't jealous because Landon liked her, I was jealous because I liked her and because she liked him!" she rambles "Landon makes her happy. and I want nothing more than Hope to be happy. But then when we got our memories back, I got all my feelings back, it was so raw and painful, it hit me like a truck, It hit me like a truck and it hurt, it hurt so fucking much. I didn't want to return everyone's memories, Lizzie, I wanted to break up with Landon and be with Hope, but Hope was in love with Landon and Landon fell in love with her without his memories, How could I hurt them like that? It wouldn't be fair to do that"

"Honestly," Lizzie scrunches her nose, "What is it about Hope bloody Mikaelson that has everyone in love with her?  _ Including you! _ " 

"Not the point here, Lizzie." Josie sighs.

"You're right. The point is, you're fucking dying, Josie! Because of some whack ass, killer flower bullshit inside of you!" Lizzie exclaims, "That's it, how long has this been going on?" 

"About a day." Josie replies.

"A fucking day!? and you didn't tell anyone? let alone me? Josie, are you kidding me!" Lizzie exclaims. "We should tell dad."

"No," Josie shakes her head, "Dad will just freak out and tell mom."

"Maybe he should!" Lizzie exclaims. "Do you hear yourself right now, Josette? You are fucking  _ dying _ !" 

"Maybe it's for the best!" Josie snaps. Lizzie is stunned. "I-I didn't mean it."

"Of course you did, Jo." Lizzie scoffs wetly, now teary eyed. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Please Josie.  _ Put. Yourself. First. _ " 

"I can figure this out, okay? I-I just need time." Josie says.

"Time? How much time? Lizzie asks. "Did the medical book mention a time limit for people with this disease?" 

Josie grabs the book and searches through the book, flipping and combing through every page. Then she pauses. "It says most victims have  _ up to  _ 5 months.." 

"Five months." Lizzie says, she begins to pace back and forth again, "Josie, do you know what this means? You could die any minute!" 

"I won't let that happen. Okay?" Josie says, she rushes to Lizzie's side, "Listen to me. I won't let anything happen to me, okay?" 

"You better swear to me." Lizzie says, Josie's quiet. "Josie! Swear to me you won't die!" 

"I promise, Lizzie. I swear to you I won't die." Josie replies. 

The next few days, Josie and Lizzie are scouring through other medical books that could explain this strange anomaly and the possibility of how to fix it. 

"Fuck!" Lizzie exclaims, "There's nothing here!"

"I know." Josie replies, equally stressed as her sister. "This isn't good."

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Lizzie asks.

Josie takes a look at her notes.

**_Hanahaki disease:_ **

**_1- it only affects not fully human species, including mythical beings and the supernatural world._ **

**_2- The love is grand and it is so great and so powerful, but the love is one sided or unreciprocated._ **

**_3- the flower inevitably wins. The person dies due to their breathing being rendered to absolutely nothing. The kind of flower varies on whoever the person is._ **

**_4- There's no known cure._ **

"Okay, so basically, evil flower here." Lizzie pokes Josie's belly, "Growing in your lungs will kill you."

"We need to find something, and fast." Josie says. She picks up one of the books titled "Medical works of floral essence." turning around before slamming right into Hope. "Hope!" Josie says, startled. "S-sorry. I didn't see you there." 

"It's okay." Hope smiles, "I was just looking for you, actually." 

"Y-you were?" Josie asks. "Why?"

"Um, I wanted to see how you were doing." Hope says, "Last time I saw you, you were sick." 

"I-I'm fine." Josie lies.

"Whatcha reading?" Hope asks, and before Josie can react, Hope catches a glimpse of the book.  _ "Medical works of floral essence."  _ Hope reads aloud. "You're looking for a floral cure?"

"Uh-Yeah, some-something like that." Josie hugs the book closely to her chest. 

"Are you okay? Are you still sick?" Hope asks worried. 

Josie clears her throat before finding herself coughing again, "I'm fine." she lies, "Just- just reading."

"Are you sure?" Hope asks, worriedly. "Because maybe I can help."

"You want to help?" Josie asks.

"Of course. If it means finding a way so you are not in bad health." Hope replies. 

"Oh you have no idea." Lizzie thinks aloud. Josie turns around and shoots her sister a glowering glare. 

"What does she mean by that? Hope asks.

"It's nothing." Josie lies again, "She's just being Lizzie." 

"Hey!" Lizzie hisses.

"Actually, maybe you can help us." Josie says, "What do you know about curses?"

"Curses?" Hope asks, raising a brow, "Um, well what kind?"

"Flower curses." Josie replies.

"It depends on the curse. There's  _ the curse of the rose _ , where someone coughs up a thorny rose, and there's  _ the curse of the bloom _ , which is when someone spits up flowers." Hope says.

Josie's face melts in adoration of how smart Hope is.  _ She's just perfect _ , Josie thinks. "Thanks."

"You guys sure you're okay?" Hope asks. Josie nods. "Jo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay.." Josie replies. Hope takes her hand and leads her away. "Are you okay? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not." Josie stutters out. "I'm sorry if you feel that way."

"Is this because I'm with Landon?" Hope asks.  _ No, it's because Landon's with you! I love you!  _ Josie thinks.

"No," Josie lies.

"Then what did I do? Please tell me." Hope pleads, her eyes watering.

"It's not you, Hope, I promise." Josie says. "I-I won't shut you out anymore." 

Hope pulls Josie in for a hug, praying her tears don't get on Josie's shirt, "Thank you." 

"Of course." Josie smiles back.

_**This love was going to kill her.** _


	3. Act I: Scene III: Secrets Clandestins D'une Rose (Clandestine Secrets Of A Rose)

A few weeks went by and now it's time for the big dance. Josie and Lizzie are debating themes.

"Hey guys," Hope says, hand in hand with Landon. Josie feels her stomach churn and she curses to herself for allowing herself to fall in love with Hope Mikaelson. 

"Hi," Josie says quietly. 

"What are you guys up to?" Hope asks.

"Um, well, I'm just debating with Lizzie about the theme for the upcoming dance we're having." Josie replies. "She thinks we should have a _fairytale theme_ and I think we should do a _Renaissance theme_." 

"Yeah," Lizzie huffs, "What do _you,_ think Hope?"

"Hmm.." Hope thinks, "I like both ideas." she says, "Babe?" she asks Landon.

"I like Lizzie's idea. You could dress up as my princess." Landon says as he spins Hope around. Josie feels the flower pressing itself against her ribs and Lizzie gags. 

"Thanks." Hope smiles as she giggles. "And you'd be my handsome prince." she leans in and kisses him. Josie groans more in pain. "Josie?"

"I'm okay." Josie replies. "Excuse me." she nervously brushes past the couple and runs to the bathroom.

"You two can't hold off on being coupley for _30 fucking seconds_ near my sister?" Lizzie scowls harshly as she runs after her sister. 

Hope sighs and Landon does too. "We're really fucking up, aren't we?" 

"I'm afraid so." Landon replies. "God, I wish she'd just.. _talk_ to us. Maybe we can make it up to her. I feel so horrible still." 

Josie runs into the bathroom and into the stall, and lurches, she finds herself throwing up flowers again. Lizzie is behind her in a matter of seconds, rubbing her back. "There, there, Jo." she sighs. "Why do you put yourself through this?"

"I love her." Josie says as tears spill down her face. "It hurts so much." 

Lizzie sighs as she wipes away Josie's tears and kisses the side of her head, "It'll be okay." she pauses, "We'll do your theme." 

"Wait, really?" Josie asks.

"Anything to make you happy, sis." Lizzie squeezes her leg. "I love you."

"I love you too." Josie replies as the two hug. 

* * *

Hope feels awful. She's been a _terrible friend_ lately. Nothing hurts more than knowing she's hurting Josie. And now, Josie's acting really strange around her. 

"Hey Josie." Hope says as she walks over to see Josie doodling, "What are you drawing?"

"My costume for the dance." Josie replies. Hope sits down next to her. "I don't think I'm going to wear a dress this year."

"Oh?" Hope asks, "What's the theme?" 

"Renaissance." Josie replies. "What do you think?" She holds up a drawing of a knight's outfit.

"I think you'd look really great in it." Hope smiles as she takes Josie's hand in hers, "Really...great."

"Thanks." Josie replies. She hastily takes her hand away. "Um," she swallows, "Did you need something?" 

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Hope smiles, "I miss you."

"You do?" Josie asks, "Why would anyone miss me?" 

Hope looks stunned, "Why would you ask that?" she frowns. She notices tears falling down Josie's cheek, "Josie, hey." she pulls her in for a hug. "What is it? What's wrong?" she now wants to destroy whoever made Josie cry. 

"It's nothing." Josie lies, looking away, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no," Hope says, she finds herself struggling to fight her own tears, she gently moves Josie's chin so they're facing each other face to face. "Talk to me Jo, What's wrong?" 

"Everything hurts." Josie replies, "I-I can't breathe sometimes, and I-I just want it to end." 

"Josie, what's wrong, are you sick?" Hope asks.

"It's nothing.. It just hurts." Josie replies. 

"What hurts? Did someone hurt you?" Hope asks, worried. "I'll kill them. Who was it?"

"No, no one hurt me." Josie laughs wetly. "I'm sorry, I've just not been feeling well." 

"Josie, I can tell when you're lying." Hope says softly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Everything still hurts, Hope." Josie admits. "Being around you.."

"Around me?" Hope asks. "Oh.. is it.."

Josie shakes her head, "It's not because you're with Landon..it's something else."

"Tell me and maybe I can help you." Hope begs. "Please."

"I don't want you to worry." Josie replies _I want to be with you.._. Hope brushes Josie's cheek with her thumb and wipes away her tears. _was that said aloud?  
_

"I like worrying about you." Hope says softly. "is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Josie whispers. Josie's eyes meet Hope's and before she can react, Josie kisses her, Hope finds herself melting into it, she never wants it to end.. She feels cold as Josie pulls back, "I-I'm sorry." Josie says shakily, "I shouldn't have done that." she gets up and backs away. 

"Wait-" Hope chokes back on a sob, "It's okay. Please don't back away." 

Josie's eyes catch Jade in the corner, "I have to go." she runs away, ignoring Hope's calls and her pleading to "wait", and "come back." 

* * *

Hope stands up and watches as Josie runs over to Jade and pulls her into a surprise kiss. She feels her heart break and she starts crying more. "I'm sorry." she whispers. She moves closer to where Josie and Jade are. 

"Wanna go out with me?" She hears Josie ask Jade. "Like a date."

"Yes!" Hope hears Jade reply as she smiles, they kiss again. Hope breaks down. She takes off running and slams into Lizzie.

"Hey Mikaelson, watch out!." Lizzie snaps, then she notices Hope crying, "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw Josie kissing Jade." Hope sobs, "I-it hurts and I-I don't know why." 

"She what? She kissed Jade?" Lizzie asks shocked. 

"She asked her out." Hope sobs, she finds herself being wrapped into a hug by Lizzie.

"It's okay." Lizzie says. "Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know!" Hope sobs. "I have Landon, but-but seeing Josie and that-that _fucking bitch_.." she groans, now angry. "What does she have that I don't!" she growls. 

"Hope," Lizzie says, "Do you still have feelings for my sister?" 

_YES!_ "No," Hope lies, "I love Landon." 

"Then why are you crying over my sister and Jade?" Lizzie asks. "It sounds like you're jealous." 

"I don't fucking know, okay!" Hope growls wetly. "I just know it fucking hurts." 

"I'll talk to her." Lizzie says. Hope hugs her and the two part ways.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lizzie asks as she walks back into their room.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks as she searches through her closet. 

"I mean, making out with Jade when you're in love with Hope?" Lizzie asks impatiently. 

"I like her." Josie confesses.

"You _like_ Jade but you _love_ Hope." Lizzie replies. "Why are you being so reckless? This isn't like you."

"I'm not." Josie replies. "Hope has Landon, I should try and make the best of my life while I can." she says, "Maybe this is a sign. Yellow or Grey?" she asks, holding up to shirts. 

"By dating a ripper?" Lizzie asks. "And grey, yellow is for Hope." 

"I like her, okay. And maybe my love for Hope will go away." Josie replies, ignoring the 'yellow is for Hope', comment as she changes into the grey shirt.

"Love doesn't just go away, Jo." Lizzie sighs, "You made Hope cry."

"I didn't mean to." Josie says, "Why was she crying?"

"She said she doesn't know, but she saw you two making out and cried." Lizzie replies, "Josie, are you sure going out with Jade is a good idea? I know you're hurting, but-" 

"What else am I supposed to do!" Josie suddenly yells, "It hurts! It hurts seeing Hope and Landon together. It hurts so _fucking much_!" she cries. "I want to get over her, I can't live like this anymore! I fucking kissed her! I kissed Hope, realized I fucked up and ran away" she sobs, "I'm going out with Jade, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." she says as she hastily moves past Lizzie to go find Jade. 

Lizzie sighs. _God_ , when did she have a sister who's an idiot and a friend who's an idiot in love with her idiot sister. 

* * *

Hope is glaring at Jade, her hands balled up in a fist. She thinks she can just swoop in here and steal _her_ Josie like that? Not on her watch. 

"Uh, Hope?" M.G says, "Are you okay?"

"What do you know about Jade? Hope asks.

"What do you mean?" M.G asks, confused.

"You heard my question." Hope says, annoyed. "What do you know about Jade." 

"Um, well I know she's a ripper." M.G says, "I know she's about 16/17 years old. And she's been crushing on Jo for weeks now." 

"Do you think she's good enough for her?" Hope asks.

"Good enough for who?" M.G asks.

Hope groans, "Do you think that." she resists the urge to say "bitch", "Girl is good enough for our Josie?" 

"I think she is." M.G replies. "Why?"

"I don't trust her." Hope says, "She's trying to take our Josie away from us." 

"No one's taking Josie away from us, Hope." M.G says, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hope replies. 

* * *

Josie is patiently waiting for Jade outside, when Hope walks over to her.

"Hey Josie." Hope smiles, "Dance with me?"

"What?" Josie asks, caught off guard.

"There's music playing." Hope says, "Dance with me. Please?"

"Where's Landon?" Josie asks.

Hope rolls her eyes playfully, "I don't want to dance with Landon, I want to dance with you." 

So, Josie does. Hope leads her out towards where the music is playing, making some comment about how she was Miss Mystic Falls last year and the two begin to dance. 

"You look beautiful." Josie blurts out.

"Thanks," Hope blushes. She questions why Landon never makes her blush at his compliments.

"You're welcome." Josie smiles, "I mean it, by the way, you look gorgeous."

Hope blushes harder, "You're so sweet to me, Jo." she smiles, "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," Josie replies, "It's I who doesn't deserve you."

"Shut up, Jo." Hope frowns, "You deserve the world and someone who can see how special you are." 

"I don't know about that," Josie replies. "I'm not _that_ special." she spins Hope around.

"Josie, don't talk like that," Hope frowns again, She spins Josie around. "You do deserve someone."

_You're the only person I want._ Josie thinks to herself. 

"Excuse me." Says a voice, Josie turns around to see him.. _Landon_. "May I have a turn?"

"She's all yours." Josie says, "I have a date anyways." she gives Hope one last twirl, sending her a sweet smile that makes Hope blush, before spinning her off and Hope finds herself in Landon's arms. 

Josie runs off and finds herself throwing up bloody flowers and petals.. 

_Again_

* * *

Hours go by and still no sign of Jade. Josie sighs, maybe she's been stood up. _Of course_ she was, because who'd want to go on a date with Josie Saltzman? 

"Hey," Hope says, "Have you been out here all evening?"

"Y-yeah." Josie replies. "I had a date with Jade...but it doesn't seem like she's coming."

Hope feels something flutter around in her stomach, but she ignores it. "Oh," she says, "Well, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Josie replies, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hope." 

"Goodnight Jo." Hope says. When Josie's out of her peripheral vision, she lets out a soft delighted squeal. She shouldn't be happy that Josie got stood up, but it also means Josie isn't going to be taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Hope anyone? Leave comments please! xx


	4. Act I: Scene IV: Death Of My Beloved.

The week of the dance rolls around and everyone's talking about it. The girls are talking about getting ready together.

"Josie," Says a voice, _Hope_ , "Hey." she smiles. 

"Hi." Josie smiles back, she's in the ballroom, drawing some more designs and there's music playing in the background. Something about Josie's smile sends a million volts of electrifying emotions through Hope's body, and her cheeks flush.

"What are you up to?" Hope asks;

"I'm just planning the dance." Josie replies. She stands up and Hope moves in closer, taking her hands . "Hope, W-What are you doing?"she asks nervously, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. 

"Dancing with you, silly." Hope says, "I feel bad our dance was interrupted." 

"You don't have to feel bad," Josie tells her, "Landon's your boyfriend."

"I know, but I wanted to dance with you." Hope says as she leads Josie, "And I _am_ Miss Mystic Falls." 

"So I've heard," Josie jokes back. 

"I'm sorry you got stood up," Hope says, "You deserve better."

"It's okay, I realized that maybe Lizzie was right and I could hurt more than one person if I go out with Jade while I'm still hurting." Josie replies.

"Can you tell me a story?" Hope asks.

"While we are dancing?" Josie asks nervously.

Hope nods her head eagerly. "Yes please." her blue eyes glistening. 

"Okay, but I have to warn you, I only know tragic love stories." she smiles.

Hope tosses her head back and laughs, and Josie swears it's a laugh that could heal all the broken and wounded souls out there, it renders her ability to breathe for a second.., "That's okay, I like your stories. I love when you read to me." she pauses, "But can I ask why that beautiful brain of yours only knows tragic tales?" 

"Okay," Josie smirks, making Hope blush again, "But that's for me to know and your beautiful mind to find out." 

"Now the story please." Hope begs. 

"This is the tale of Galatea and Acis" Josie says, "Acis was a minor river god, and loved the nymph Galatea. However, the cyclopes Polyphemus, also loved the girl. There really was no competition: Acis was young and handsome, Polyphemus large and ugly. Acis and Galatea carried on a secret love affair, but one day Polyphemus heard Acis singing a love song for her and hurled huge rocks at the two. Galatea transformed him into a river and the stones which Polyphemus threw became the Cyclopian Rocks in Sicily." 

"Wow," Hope says, "That's a tragically interesting story." 

"I know." Josie chuckles. "But I don't think mythology has many happy endings." She thinks back to Orpheus and Eurydice.If Eurydice was as beautiful as Hope is, it's no wonder Orpheus fell in love with her. 

"Yeah." Hope says, "Josie, about that kiss-"

"It was a mistake," Josie says, _ouch_ thinks Hope. It _meant_ something, it _means_ something to Hope., "Won't happen again, promise." 

The music slows down and Josie lets go of Hope and walks away. Ignoring Hope's call. 

* * *

She walks into the woods and finds a beautiful golden tree. "Wow.." she mutters, mesmerized by its beauty, "It's beautiful.." she touches one of the leaves and the golden tree's leaves crumble down to the ground. She gasps, taking a step back. Just on the other side is a beautiful woman with wings.

"Who..who are you?" Josie asks. 

"Hello, Josette." Says the Goddess. "My name is Himeros."

"Himeros.." Josie says softly, "You're the Goddess of Desire." she pauses, "But I thought."

"Thought Himeros was a man?" The Goddess asks, Josie nods, she chuckles, "Yes, that's one of the many things humans got wrong with us. I am in fact a woman."

"What are you doing here?" Josie asks.

"I'm your spirit guide, Josette." Himeros replies. "I'm here to tell you that I can see that your love for your soulmate, Hope the tribrid, is strong."

"Hope's not my soulmate." Josie argues, "Hope is Landon's. Hope's epic love right now is Landon and I'm sure it'll always be Landon." 

"Hope is your soulmate, Josette." Himeros says, "You just might not see it."

"She might be mine, but I'm not hers," Josie replies, "Do you know why I've been coughing up flowers?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Himeros replies with a nod, "It appears as though you've been cursed."

"Cursed?" Josie asks, "But why? What did I do?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." Himeros replies. "The answers lie with the Goddess of the soul and the Goddess of requited love." 

"So...you don't know how to help me either?" Josie asks, sounding defeated. "Can you at least tell me if there's a cure? Your Gods' right? Gods' have everything they need." 

Himeros nods, "We do have a cure, but I'm afraid it won't be enough. You need to tell Hope how you feel towards her."

"I-I can't." Josie replies. "I can't do that. She loves Landon." 

"Well, Josette, I'm afraid I can only bring you sad news." Himeros says, "If you do not tell Hope how you feel by this Saturday by the time the clock strikes at sundown, and that love is not returned, as well as you choose not to take the cure, you will die." 

"That-that's only 7 days." Josie stutters out. 

"I know." Himeros nods, "You must decide." 

Josie's trembling now, she falls down in front of the golden tree and curls up in a ball. She starts to cry and tremble. Then she's crying inconsolably. She is now shaking and it won't stop. Everything hurts. A wolf comes up to her, Josie recognizes it. "Raf?" she asks, Rafael whimpers, "I'm not okay." she says quietly, she sobs into Rafael's fur and falls asleep. 

* * *

Lizzie rushes over to Hope, she feels something's terribly wrong but can't find her sister.

"Where's Josie?" Lizzie asks.

Hope notices Lizzie's face and gets worried, "She left a few hours ago, What's wrong?" 

"I-I can feel her pain." Lizzie says, "It-it feels like she's declining."

"Declining??" Hope asks. "What do you mean?"

"Like she's dying. Help me find her Hope, please." Lizzie begs.

Hope nods and rushes to Rafael, "Rafael, I need you to find Josie."

"What's wrong?" Rafael asks.

"Lizzie's worried, she said she felt Josie declining. Please." Hope begs. 

"Don't worry Hope, I love Josie too." Rafael places a hand on her shoulder. Then he runs out to find her. 

* * *

Josie's eyes open to see Hope. She's lying on Hope's lap.

"Hope?" Josie asks as she shoots up, panicked.

"Jo," Hope says softly, wiping her tears, "Are you okay? Lizzie felt so shaky earlier. She said she could feel your pain. So I sent Rafael to get you." 

Josie looks away, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I'm in so much pain." 

"What happened?" Hope asks. 

"Nothing." Josie lies. 

Hope frowns, "I can tell when you're lying, Josie.Rafael said you were inconsolably shaking and crying" she says softly. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" 

"I-I can't tell you." Josie replies. 

Hope curls up to her, holding her close. "Can I stay like this for a bit then? Just to make sure you're okay, and-and that you're safe." 

Josie gulps, "Okay." she replies. "I can tell you another story." 

"Okay." Hope smiles.

Josie plays with Hope's fingers and Hope can't help but blush at how safe she feels in Josie's arms., "This is the tale of Penthesilea and Achilles." she says, "Penthesilea was the valiant queen of the Amazons. The daughter of Ares, she was an ally to the Trojans, and fought rather heroically against the Achaeans. In battle with Achilles, he unfortunately killed her, but upon seeing her dying, fell immediately in love with her beauty and bravery. He was ridiculed by fellow warrior Thersites; Achilles, blinded by anger and love, killed the man." 

Hope's eyes are drifting and then she yawns, "That's tragically interesting."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Josie asks.

Hope shakes her head, "I want to stay here with you."

Josie gulps, this was going to kill her, "Okay." 

* * *

The two of them fall asleep in the library. Lizzie comes down to search for Josie when she stumbles upon the two. She can't help but coo at how cute the two requited-supposedly "unrequited" lovers are.

"Josie…" she says softly, shaking her sister awake. "Wake up." 

"Lizzie?" Josie asks as she opens her eyes, "What time is it?"

"half past midnight." Lizzie whispers. "come on up to bed." 

"I don't want to leave Hope here." Josie replies. "Just go without me."

"You sure?" Lizzie asks. Josie nods. "Okay." 

Lizzie leaves the two alone, smirking to herself at how cute they are, but rolls her eyes remembering how blind Hope is. 

* * *

Hope wakes up the next morning and realizes she isn't in her room. She was expecting to be in Landon's arms but is a bit surprised when she sees she's actually in Josie's. She blushes at how amazing it feels to wake up in Josie's arms. 

"Jo," she whispers, "Wake up, we fell asleep in the library." 

"Good morning." Josie smiles. "I didn't want to leave you alone last night so I stayed back."

Hope blushes again, "You're so sweet." 

"I know." Josie smirks. 

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Hope approaches Josie again.

"Josie, I want to show you something.." Hope says timidly. "Come with me." 

"Okay." Josie smiles. Hope takes her hand and leads her outside. The two walk through the woods and across a few puddles "Where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret." Hope replies. 

Josie follows Hope's lead and Hope takes Josie to a waterfall, behind the waterfall is a garden. "This is my secret garden, Josie." 

Josie is in awe, it's a beautiful place. There are butterflies flying, roses, bush daisies and other flowers planted all around, it's beautiful. "Wow.."

"I planted all these flowers." Hope says, "I've always been a fan of red and white flowers, they're called Harlequin roses." _Of course, Josie knew this._ She stands up, "What do you think of it?" she asks, opening her arms and embracing the sun's shining glow,basking a warm blanket wrapped around her and the areola of the sun glowing behind her. . Josie is astonished by how beautiful Hope is. She swears Hope is ethereal. A divine work of art crafted by the Gods. If Aphrodite isn't Hope's mother, then she and Athena surely are and probably is jealous of Hope's beauty.

"Hope, it's beautiful." Josie says.

"Thanks." Hope smiles, she walks over and places a red rose in Josie's hair. "This is my secret place. I come here when I need some 'Hope Time' " she laughs. "I took you here because I want to share it with you. It can be our secret."

"Don't you want to share it with Landon?" Josie asks. 

"No," Hope replies, "I love Landon, but you..Josie, you're someone who has such a deeper place in my heart." 

Josie licks her lips and her heart is palpitating. Her heart is erupting with love and she has a small glimpse of hope that maybe she'd get the girl of her dreams. That maybe, her dreams and her wish would come true. and tears are making its way down her cheek. "Hope."

"This can be our place, Jo, our secret place,." Hope says, "We can come here and you can read me stories or we can play music and dance." she leans in closer, "Or we can just cuddle her and take naps for hours." 

"Hope." Josie says again. 

"This place is special to me because it's beautiful." Hope says, "Just like how you're special to me and you're beautiful. It radiates the most positive energy ever and I just-I love it." Hope continues, "Just like I love you."

Josie's heart is beating faster. "Hope, I-"

"Shh.." Hope says as leans in closer and places a harlequin rose in Josie's hand, placing her hand over Josie's. "Just take it in for all it's beauty, Jo."

"Hope." Josie says again, catching the older girl's attention. 

"I just want you to know, Jo." Hope says, "That no matter what happens. You're my best friend." She looks at Josie like she's the most precious person on Earth.

"I'm in love with you." Josie blurts out, she isn't looking directly at Hope but she tosses her words out, her hair being blown by the wind.

"What?" Hope asks, shocked. 

Josie gulps, "I am _hopelessly, desperately, irrevocably, inexorably_ in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." she says, "I've been in love with you since we first met. I've been in love with you since you walked your way into my life, being the gorgeous, beautiful Goddess that you are.

"Josie-" Hope tries to speak, but Josie's speaking.. 

"I'm in love with your laugh, I'm in love with your smile, I'm in love with how you love to dance and be silly, I'm in love with your eyes. I've always been in love with you." She continues. "I'm in love with how you radiate so much energy and happiness, you're the whole definition of beautiful. If we had a dictionary, it'd say _Hope Andrea Mikaelson._ " She keeps rambling. "I love how you fight for what's right, I'm in love with how you danced your way into my heart, I'm in love with how you speak so efficient and so, so smart, I'm so in love with your giggles and how you roll your eyes when I read you a story but listen anyways. I love how you try to act tough when you're embarrassed about something. I love how you cuddle me and like to spend time with me, I love how your little gasps and comments when I tell you or read you a story."

"Josie, slow down." Hope says, as she bites her lip, fighting back tears. A part of her is overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm so in love with you, I accidentally burnt your room down." Josie chuckles, "I love how you force yourself to stay awake even though you're sleepy, it's so cute how they drift off but you try to keep them open so we can still talk and stare at the night sky." 

"Josie, please slow down." Hope begs, she's shaking now, but Josie's just pouring her heart out.

"I fall more in love with you by the second, Hope Mikaelson. You're the reason I have hope for myself. Because of you, Hope Mikaelson. I'm so overwhelmed with love and happiness when we're together, I want to do backflips off of the school building! I want to climb a tree and jump off! You make me feel so euphoric, you were and are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" she continues, the flower _blooming and blooming_ , fighting it's way against Josie's ribs against her will.

"Josie," Hope sobs, "I'm _so, so_ sorry."

And in a flash of a second, the light, joy, happiness and love in Josie's heart disappear, it just fades away. _Of course_ Hope isn't in love with her, she loves Landon, but after being taken to this secret, magical, mythical place, Hope saying it can be their secret, Hope looking at Josie like she's someone special, Josie just had hope, stupidly, doltishly, she had hope. That's when the unfortunate truth of reality settles in, and everything inside of Josie burns again. 

She steps back. " _I LOVE YOU."_ she says, finally getting all the words out of her heart. "But you don't love me, right?" she pauses, "At least the way you love him." 

"Josie, I'm _so so_ sorry." Hope sobs. "I-I didn't know..I didn't know you felt this way,..but-I don't.. I can't-You know.."

Josie steps back further. "It's okay," she says, "I wanted to tell you before it's too late, because parsimoniously, I wanted to tell you, despite the fact I know how you feel."

"Jo-" Hope tries to move towards her, but it only makes Josie back away on impulse. She doesn't want to hear it, she can't right now, it hurt so badly. She looks at Hope one last time, before she pulls her in for a kiss and it starts raining, making the kiss romantic had it not been a heartbreak moment, she pulls back, "I'm sorry.", she looks at Hope again, taking in all her beauty and it hurts so much,and so then she runs. She runs, runs away from her greatest love and the greatest heartbreak she's ever had to face in her entire life. From a soulmate that truly isn't meant to be.

"Wait! Please don't run, Josie, please" Hope cries. But Josie runs further and further away. Hope's heaving, her breath shaky and she's sobbing. She herself is facing an epic heartbreak. A heartbreak worse than seeing Landon & Josie together. It starts raining harder and all Hope can do is cry. Cursing at the Gods for making her Josie feel this pain. Cursing at herself, nonetheless. "Come back!" she screams, "please come back." she starts pounding her fists into the muddy, wet grass, dry heaving, she doesn't even care if it looks like she's having a temper tantrum. "I love you too." she gasps wetly. _Everything fucking hurts._

* * *

Josie's running and running, she swears she can hear the Gods in the heavens mocking her for her pain, especially whoever cursed her, "Why did you do this to me!" She shouts, "It literally fucking hurts!" she sobs, "I'm literally already in so much pain!" she falls to the ground and coughs up blood and flowers. "Please, just take me now!" she begs, "I can't wait any longer."

Himeros appears, "Josette." she says, "Your flower is deeply hurting you."

Josie coughs up blood again, "Well no shit." she argues. "Why did you guys do this to me? My heart is broken, and I mean that literally and metaphorically." 

"There still could be a chance that Hope loves you back." Himeros says. 

"Bullshit!" Josie growls, "Everything hurts, Himeros. How am I supposed to survive until Saturday?"

"I have something that can help you." She says, She pulls out a vial of gold liquid speckled with purple and pink. "Drink this," she says, "This is from our ambrosia tree. It's made of nectar, created by the Goddess of healing."

Josie takes it and quickly chugs it down, the flavor of vanilla and honey on her tongue. "Thank you." she says shakily.

Himeros holds Josie's chin, "It should put the flower in a dormant state, and make the pain more easy to handle." 

"What do I do, Himeros?" Josie asks. "Please take me to whoever has the cure. I'm ready now."

"Your time is not ready, Josette." Himeros tells her, "You will know soon enough." 

* * *

Josie retreats back to her room, and she's muddy and wet, but not caring nonetheless. Lizzie storms in.

"What-the-hell-happened." Lizzie demands. From the looks of it, she's been crying.

"Nothing." Josie lies. 

"Bullshit!" Lizzie yells, "Such bullshit, Josette. I felt you! I felt you declining! It felt like you were dying, Josie. Like it was like a piece of my heart was getting ripped away by the second!" 

"I-I told Hope how I felt." Josie blurts. "She doesn't love me back."

All of Lizzie's anger disappears after that. "Josie.." She says softly, she hugs her and moves her hair to place a kiss on Josie's cheek, not caring her twin is wet and muddy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry it hurt you." Josie says, "It was just so much pain."

"Want me to beat the shit out of her?" Lizzie offers, "Cause I will. She's an idiot for not seeing she deserves someone better than a fucking hobbit." 

Josie laughs, "It's okay, no need." she says, "Um..I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Lizzie asks.

"I was visited by my spirit guide. Her name is Himeros.." she pauses. "She says I only have until Saturday."

"No." Lizzie says,

'"But Lizzie-" she's cut off.

"NO!" Lizzie yells again,"Absolutely not!" 

"Lizzie, calm down." Josie says.

"Calm down? How the fuck can you tell me to calm down!" Lizzie yells. The lights start to flicker. "I'm not going to calm down! You are literally telling me you're dying!" 

"I kissed her." Josie blurts out, "I kissed her twice."

"Wait, you did?" Lizzie asks.

"I did-" Josie chokes out. She falls to her knees and Lizzie rubs her back. 

"I'm here Jo, I'm not going anywhere." Lizzie says.

* * *

The next few days, Hope is desperate to get through to Josie. She wants Josie to know it's okay and she doesn't want Josie to hide from her. She doesn't care if Josie loves her (okay, so she does, because she's in love with Josie too) she cares that Josie's okay. That Josie's safe, and happy. Hope goes searching for Josie in the woods when she comes across a woman with bright silver wings. Hope is fascinated, but she's desperate to find Josie. 

"Ah, Hope." The woman says, "I've been expecting you." 

"Who are you?" Hope asks curiously.

"My name is Anomaly." The woman replies. "I'm a fairy, as well as your spirit guide." 

"My spirit guide?" Hope asks and the fairy nods.

"I'm here because I've been summoned. It appears Josette has professed her love to you." Anomaly says.

Hope blushes, biting her lip to hide a smile. "yeah, she did.."

"And how do you feel about that?" Anomaly asks. 

"I feel..almost ecstatic." Hope replies, "I knew Josie had a crush on me, but I didn't know she felt this way." 

"Do you return the affection?" The fairy asks.

"I-I don't know...but I can't." Hope sighs, "I-I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, Landon Kirby." The fairy replies. "A very interesting choice for a love interest. Your ancestor made the same decision when I was their spirit guide." 

"My-my ancestor?" Hope asks, the fairy nods

"Tell me Hope Mikaelson, how do you feel around Josette Saltzman?" The fairy asks.

"I feel so lightheaded and happy around her, my tummy has butterflies and I get red in the face, she makes my heart do back flips." Hope rambles on.

"Your love just might save Josette's life." The fairy says.

"Wait, save her life?" Hope asks, but the fairy is gone. "Wait, come back!" 

* * *

The day of the renaissance dance rolls around. Josie is nervous, she's pacing back and forth and isn't paying attention when she smashes into Hope. She startles, "Hope!" she says, "S-sorry."

"It's okay, I was just coming to look for you." Hope replies. "Are you going to the dance?"

Josie smiles softly, "Of course I am." she says, "I'll be the nerd busting it down in a knight's costume." she says as she does the robot and some other weird dance moves.

Hope giggles and tries to cover her blushing cheeks at how adorable Josie is, "I-I was wondering if you'd save me a dance." 

"You want me to save you a dance?" Josie asks. 

Hope nods. "Ye-Yes.-" she says shyly, a blush rising to her cheeks, "please?" 

Josie smiles, "Okay."

Hope smiles and lets out a soft delighted squeal before pulling Josie in for a hug, "Jo, I don't care if you're in love with me. I want you in my life." she whispers, "Promise you won't shut me out." 

Josie nods, "I promise." she replies. "I won't."

"And promise me something else?" Hope asks as she grabs Josie's hand and fights the tears off. "Promise you won't die on me?" 

Josie bites her lip, "Okay, I promise."

* * *

The night rolls around and Josie enters the ballroom, she's wearing a knight's costume,with her hair curly and she's wearing Hope's talisman gift. .

"Hi," says a voice, Josie turns around to see Jade. "Can I have this dance Sir Josette?"

Josie laughs and nods as her and Jade start to dance, "You didn't show up." Josie speaks.

"I'm sorry." Jade replies. "I got cold feet."

"It's okay." Josie replies, "I understand."

"Okay, good, I really want to try again.. if that's okay?" Jade asks.

"Maybe someday." Josie replies, knowing there wasn't another time. She spots Hope, "excuse me."

Josie walks over to Hope and she's wearing a baby blue dress, looking as gorgeous as ever, with a bracelet that Josie made her. "Good evening madam," Josie says.

Hope turns around and instantaneously blushes. Josie looks _amazing_ , "Josie." she smiles. "Hi,"

"Hi." Josie says softly, "You look beautiful." she says, "You always look so beautiful." 

Hope blushes more and thanks the Gods it's dark in the ballroom, "Thank you, and you look amazing."

"May I have this dance, Milady?" Josie asks as she bows. 

Hope giggles and nods as Josie leads her away. "Yes.", they begin to dance. "Josie, about the conversation at the garden.-"

"I meant every word I said to you, by the way., when we were in the garden." Josie says, "I'm in love with you, but it's okay you don't feel the same way. You and Landon are made for each other",she continues "and I won't get in the way of that.." she says, "You're my epic love, my greatest love, but I'm not yours, and that's okay." 

"Josie-" Hope tries to talk but Josie's still speaking.

"I love you, Hope Mikaelson, and I'll love you til I die and after. Whatever happens is not your fault, and I want you to know this. Okay?" She whispers, she leans in and kisses Hope's cheek, before spinning her away and Hope finds herself in Landon's arms. 

Josie leaves and runs into the forest,running into Hope's secret garden, she spits up blood and falls to the ground,, blood seeping through her knight's outfit. Just then, a Goddess appears. 

"Who-who are you?" Josie asks.

"I am Anteros. Goddess of Requited love." The Goddess replies.

"Why was I cursed?" Josie asks. 

"Do you know the origin of this disease, Josette?" Anteros asks.

Josie shakes her head and Anteros sighs, somberly. 

" _many, many years ago, there was a beautiful sorceress named Andromeda. She was in love with a man by the name of Thadius_ , _and the love was returned, though unfortunately, Andromeda was forcefully engaged to a warlock by the name of Xensor. Xensor got suspicious of Andromeda and Thadius that he asked a witch to place a curse on Andromeda. If her love for Thadius was real, upon her death, a flower would bloom out of her. One night, a group of wizards broke into Andromeda's home and murdered her. Upon finding her body, Xensor realized a flower bloomed out of her. He was angry and jealous, appalled at the love that Thadius and Andromeda secretly shared. He asked the witch to cast a curse on not just Andromeda's chosen descendants and soul, but on Thadius' too, making them suffer the same tragic, gruesome ending,, Andromeda's chosen one falling in love with Thadius' and dying over and over again.."_ Anteros says, "Do you know what this means, Josette?"

Shaking, Josie nods, "It means Hope and I are somehow linked to Thadius and Andromeda." 

"Yes, you are a chosen decedent, Josette. Meaning Andromeda chose you." Anteros says, "And Hope.." she pauses 

"Hope is Thadius' decedent." Josie whispers.

"Xensor was jealous, and appalled that they had kept their love in secret, only to cause deaths upon one another." Anteros says,

"Shouldn't I be okay though? I told her about my love!." Josie cries.

"Unfortunately, the curse can only be lifted if it comes from both sides." Anteros says, she pulls out a vial of liquid, it's golden speckled with red and white, and some pink petals as well, "This is the cure. If you choose to take it. You will be free from it, but you will also forget who Hope is and never be able to feel love or fall in love, again. Many of the descendants and souls I've been a guide to have chosen not to take the cure, the souls have yet to reunite in heaven and many of them chose to die.." 

"What happens to Hope?" Josie asks. 

"Hope Mikaelson will be heartbroken that you've forgotten her, and a broken heart will inevitably kill her." Anteros says, 

Josie reaches up and holds the cure in her hand, she throws up roses by the dozen and bloody petals. Anteros is gone and Himeros appears.

"Himeros, I can't do it to Hope." Josie sobs, "It hurts but I love her with all my heart."

Himeros touches Josie's cheeks, eyes watery, "It's almost sun down, Josette. You need to decide."

Josie coughs up more flowers, by the dozen, and her hand falls limp. The sun finally sets and Josie can almost hear the last petal fall. 

_And all is too late._

* * *

"You look beautiful." Josie says, "You always look so beautiful." Hope blushes at Josie's romantic compliments, and the way Josie's smiling and looking at her, not even Landon smiles at her like that and she wonders why Landon's never made her blush before. She can't help but gaze at Josie with amazement. She looks absolutely stunning. _You're stunning Josie, you're the most beautiful girl here._

  
  


"I meant every word I said to you, by the way., when we were in the garden." Josie says as they begin to dance, "I'm in love with you, but it's okay you don't feel the same way. You and Landon are made for each other", she continues, And Hope wonders why she doesn't feel the same warm fuzzy feeling in her tummy around Landon when she's with Josie, why Josie's always on her mind and why she misses cuddling Josie, "and I won't get in the way of that.." she says, Hope's so surprised at how magnanimous Josie is, considering Hope basically rejected her and broke her heart in more than 2 pieces, "You're my epic love, my greatest love, but I'm not yours, and that's okay." _BUT YOU ARE_ Hope wants to shout.

"Josie-" Hope tries to talk, she's getting closer to realizing her love, but Josie's still speaking.

"I love you, Hope Mikaelson, and I'll love you til I die and after. Whatever happens is not your fault, and I want you to know this. Okay?" She whispers, she leans in and kisses Hope's cheek and Hope blushes deeper, before spinning her away and Hope finds herself in Landon's arms. 

"Hey pretty lady," Landon smiles. "You look beautiful.", _Right_ , Landon, her boyfriend, the guy she..loves? Hope smiles but she doesn't feel the same warm fuzzy feeling, she misses dancing with Josie and a piece of her feels cold. She loves Landon, but Josie, Josie is so special to her. Josie makes her laugh and giggle like a school girl with a school girl crush. Josie makes her blush a blazing hot red, Josie makes her feel so alive and dizzy, Josie, the girl so selfless she brought everyone's memories back, Josie, the girl Hope got jealously protective of at the thought of another girl even daring to glance in her direction, it's almost as if-

She gasps, the realization is incredible, her heart is sky rocketing and she feels like she was hit by a truck of emotions, "Oh my God.." she says quietly, so quiet, Landon doesn't hear her. She realizes it now. She _loves_ Josie .She _loves Josie the way Josie loves her. It's always been and always will be, Josie._ Suddenly, she stops dancing, "I have to go Landon, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." she runs off, ignoring Landon's call, searching for Josie's dreamy, warm, kind brown eyes that Hope gets so easily lost in. She can't find her and panics, She runs over to Lizzie. 

"Where's Josie?" Hope asks.

"I don't know, but I have an awful feeling about this." Lizzie says, just then, she screams, falling to the ground and is crying and screaming at the top of her lungs for Josie's name "No, no, no this isn't happening." she cries, she clutches her chest, "Josie! no no no!! Please no!' the crowd gathers around her and Alaric runs to her aid, "Find her," Lizzie cries out, "Please Hope! Find her!" 

Hope runs out and desperation seeps in. She smells something, the smell of Strawberries and Vanilla . Then she smells something else. _Blood._ She gasps, "Oh my God, no." she whispers. She follows the scent and finds Josie in her garden, hunched over and spitting up blood and harlequin roses, blooming out of her. She sees a woman caressing Josie's chin, whispering that she'll be okay. There are fairies weeping all around her and tiny little sprites weeping golden tears.

"What did you do to her!" Hope growls, she runs over and the Goddess moves.

"Josie! Oh my God!" Hope cries, she gets down to her knees and places Josie's head in her lap, roses blooming out of her body. "What do I do, Josie? I don't know what's happening, Oh God, What do I do?" she looks up at Himeros, "What did you do to her!" Hope seethes while trying to comfort Josie, whose eyes are dripping tears and blood.

"It's too late, Hope." Himeros says, "Josette chose to give her life up to save yours." 

"What-what are you talking about?" Hope asks.

"Josette refused the cure in order to save your life." Himeros explains. "Her time is here now." 

"I-I don't understand." Hope swallows thickly, "Is this the cure?" she asks,grabbing it from Josie's hand.

"Yes, but Josette.-" Hope growls angrily.

"I don't give a fucking shit! She's fucking _dying right now_ !" Hope growls as she opens the lid. "It'll be okay, Josie, I'm here, I'm right here." She kisses Josie's temple. She tries to have Josie take it but Josie refuses. "What do you mean no?" Hope asks, "Take it. Don't be a stupid idiot." She tries again, but Josie lifts her hand up and places a hand on Hope's cheek. "I don't care what you're trying to do or save or protect me from, Josie, my life isn't at risk here, _yours_ is, please stop being so fucking stupid!" she growls wetly. Josie wipes away Hope's tears and uses her hand to do the sign language of _"I-Love-You."_ "I love you too," Hope sobs. "Now take it!" she begs, but Josie's still erupting and spewing out roses, and then her hand falls and eyes shut. "Fuck, no no no!" she curses, she pours it into Josie's mouth, praying to the Gods that it works, "Come on, come on, come on, please, please, please," she whispers softly, once it's empty, she tosses it as far away as she can. "Wake up you idiot, Wake up!" she cries, "Open your fucking eyes Josette Olivia Saltzman!" she sobs louder, "please Josie, wake up!"

She looks around to see Himeros is leaving, "Wait! I don't understand what's going on, but please-please save her!" Hope cries, "Please come back! I - I love her!" Hope cries, she looks back at Josie's lifeless eyes, "Please Josie, I love you! Wake up! I'm so in love with you, you stupid, stupid idiot." she sobs louder and louder, she buries her face into Josie's chest and sobs, screaming and screaming her love, begging and begging, pounding her fists into the wet grass just as it starts to rain, "You promised me you wouldn't die!" she cries, "You promised me that Josie! Remember!" she hears a scream coming from the school. "it's raining Josie! Remember when we kissed in the rain?" she places a kiss on Josie's lips, hoping that true love's kiss will wake her up. She kisses her over and over again as the screams fill the air.

"JOSIE NO! NO NO NO" Lizzie cries. 

"NOT MY LITTLE GIRL" Cries Alaric.

"Please Josie!" Hope sobs, "You promised me!" 

and the world fades to black.

* * *

"Her love was returned, Anteros." Himeros says, "What happens now?"

"It is all too late, Josette is dead." Anteros replies. "Now Josette will reincarnate into a new being, a half blood Goddess."

"Josette is a half blood now?" Himeros asks.

"Indeed, the mixture you gave her, the nectar from the ambrosia tree, causes immortality and creates her to become a half blood. Daughter of Aphrodite." Anteros replies.

"What does this mean?" Himeros asks.

"It means the curse has been uplifted and the next of kin and souls will be no longer cursed." Anteros says, "We're also in for the most epic love story ever told in the Supernatural world."


	5. Act II: Scene I: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
> I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
> And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
> You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream  
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
> You'll love me at once  
> The way you did once upon a dream  
> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
> I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
> And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
> You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

_Hope is standing outside, embracing the warmth of the sun, taking in the world for all it's glory, when she hears a voice. "Hope-" says a voice. Hope spins around and sees a woman dressed up as a knight. It's hard to tell from a far but she has the warmest brown eyes that immediately steal Hope's heart. The woman is beautiful. Brown wavy hair with the warmest, dreamiest eyes that Hope has ever found herself looking into._

_"Hope, I love you." says a voice. "Please save me Hope. Please!" She cries as she starts throwing up flowers. Hope watches in horror. The woman gushes up blood and flowers and Harlequin flowers begin to bloom out of her, Hope's favorite. She's aghast. Suddenly. A sword is pierced through the woman. The mysterious figure that stabbed the beautiful woman is gone and the woman drops to her knees, gasping for air._

_"Wait!" Hope cries back, she rushes towards the beautiful woman, "it's okay, I'm here."she caresses the woman's cheek. "I- I'm here."_

_"You made it." the woman laughs wetly, "I love you, Hope Mikaleson, you are so beautiful ."_

_Hope blushes as tears fall down her face "I-I don't know you, but I-I think I love you too." She replies as she sobs,_

_"There, there, Hope." The woman says. "It will be okay." She caresses Hope's cheeks, making Hope sob again. Overwhelmed with sadness and fear at this young woman dying before her._

_"Hope Mikaelson!" Says an angry voice, "Your time with her is up." he places a chain on the woman's arms to restrict her from fighting . And something is restricting Hope from coming after the person. Chains holding her arms towards the ground. He picks the woman's fighting body up._

_"Get away from me!" The woman screams. "Hope! Help me! Please! I'm scared, I'm so so scared!"_

_"Let me go"Hope growls. "Leave her alone!" She screams, "Get the_ **_fuck_ ** _away from her!"_

_"You're too late Hope Mikaelson! You will never be able to save her now!"_

_"No!" Hope yells. She watches in horror as the man carrying the beautiful woman jumps off of the cliff and disappears._

_"Help me Hope- Please-!" Cries the voice as the voice suddenly disappears._

* * *

"-Hope-" says a voice, "-Hope!" someone's shaking her.

Hope gasps and her eyes open, her cheeks are wet from tears and her hands are sweaty, she's in the car next to her best friend, Lizzie Saltzman. It's just them with Caroline and Alaric. "What happened?" 

"You were kicking and screaming in your sleep," Lizzie says, "I-I got worried."

"I had another dream again." Hope tells her. "The woman...she,,she almost died!"

"It was just a dream, sweetie." Lizzie says softly, "It's over now."

"She was so beautiful, it was hard to really tell but she was gorgeous.." Hope says, "Like a _literal_ Goddess." She blushes at the mysterious dream girl. 

Lizzie chuckles as she shakes, "You are _so_ gay, Mikaelson."

Hope smacks Lizzie's arms, "Shut up, you." she laughs, "Firstly, I'm bisexual, I just happen to like girls more." she pauses, "And look who's calling me gay when you're the lesbian."

"Whatever." Lizzie rolls her eyes, "Either way, You're single and so am I, so I say this year, we make the best of it and find someone." 

"I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet." Hope says, "It feels like something is missing."

"You feel that too, huh?" Lizzie asks, "I've been having the same dream as you, sort of. Only, I'm not attracted to this woman. She feels like she could be family, like my sister."

"You think someone died and we don't remember who?" Hope asks.

"Okay, as gruesome and horrible as that sounds," Lizzie says, "Yes. I do think someone in my family died and we somehow got them erased from our memories." 

"But who?" Hope asks. 

"I guess we'll never know until it hits us." Lizzie replies.

* * *

_Temple Of The Gods:_

"Eros, what is happening?" Himeros asks.

"Dear Sister, Everything will fall into place." Eros tells her. "Hope and Elizabeth will not remember who Josette Saltzman is or was. But in time, they will come to a new found bond with the new Josette. Her name is now Josette Lauglin." She continues. "Hope will fall in love with Josette. Hopefully in time, the two will be connected and once again, their souls will be together." 

"Is this truly the epic love story that Anteros discussed?" Himeros asks. 

"Yes, it is." Eros replies. "Aphrodite will be here soon to check on her daughter. Be sure to prepare for her arrival." 

"Yes dear sister" Himeros replies. 

* * *

"Dad, where are we going, exactly?" Lizzie asks. 

"Sweetie, I told you, we're going to visit a temple that's said to hold all the secrets of the mythical world." Alaric replies. 

"Lizzie," Hope whispers, "What if this temple holds the missing piece?"

"You think?" Lizzie asks. 

"I do." Hope replies. 

The car pulls up and everyone gets out, "Okay girls, you have one hour to explore on your own and then you're to meet Caroline and I back here for lunch, is that clear?"

"Yes , daddy." Lizzie says followed by a "Yes Dr. Saltzman," 

The two girls grab hands and walk away giggling like school girls. 

"Caroline, did you overhear their conversation?" Alaric asks.

"I did," Caroline replies, "Do you think it's possible?"

"I sure hope not," Alaric frowns, "Imagine us forgetting our little girl." 

"Have you also been having dreams?" Caroline asks.

Alaric nods, "Yes, and you?"

"yes." Caroline replies. 

* * *

Josette Lauglin lied in the temple peacefully, she was _"put up for display"_ because it was believed she was a half goddess placed in a deep sleep. Lizzie and Hope passed the display when Hope stopped.

"Oh my God.." Hope gasps, "She's _beautiful._ "

Josette has silky brown hair and she's wearing a knight's outfit. Hope finds herself envisioning the beautiful brunette slaying a dragon and the two of them riding off into the sunset. 

"She looks a lot like my uncle Kai.." Lizzie comments.

"That's her, she's the girl!" Hope says. "Lizzie, it's her." 

Lizzie gasps, "It is!" 

"Why is she _'put up for display'_ she's not an artifact" Hope frowns.

"Indeed." Says a voice, causing the girls to jump, they turn around, "She is my daughter. Someone placed a sleeping curse on her. She's in a deep slumber."

"Yo-you're " Hope's lost for words.

"Yes dear," Aphrodite smiles, "I'm Aphrodite." 

Hope clears her throat, "Why would you lock your daughter up this way?" she asks. 

"I've been waiting for someone who has a deep connection to my Josette to possibly awaken her." Aphrodite replies. "It seems you're the one." 

"Me?" Hope asks. _Josette._ Hope thinks. _What a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Indeed. You said my Josette appears in your dreams. No?" Aphrodite asks.

"Yes." Hope replies with a nod. "She does." 

"she shows up in mine too." Lizzie adds. 

"Come with me." Aphrodite says. The two girls follow Aphrodite to the backroom. "Are you ladies aware you're at the temple of the Gods?" 

"What?" The girls ask in sync.

"Well, not precisely that , more or less like the home for when Gods are on Earth." Aphrodite explains. She leads them into the room where Josette is asleep.

" _Wow…_ ." Hope thinks, " _she's so gorgeous._ " 

"She is the daughter to the Goddess of beauty," Aphrodite hums playfully. _shit did I think that aloud?_ Hope asks herself. 

"Did you say she was placed under a sleeping curse?" Hope asks.

Aphrodite sighs sadly, "Indeed. You see, My Josette may be immortal, but not immune to such curses." 

"If she is half blood, how is she immortal?" Lizzie asks.

"You see, my daughter might only be half goddess, but her father was an immortal sorcerer." Aphrodite explains. "Unfortunately, Upon her awakening, Josette will have little memory of what's going on around her."

"How can we wake her up?" Hope asks. "We'll do anything to help." 

"We will?" Lizzie asks, and grunts as Hope elbows her, "I mean, _of course_ we will." 

"The God that cursed her said that Josette would be placed in eternal sleep if she is not awoken by a true love's kiss." Aphrodite explains.

"So, someone has to kiss her?" Hope asks. 

"Perhaps, but my fellow Gods and I are looking into making a possible cure. If my Josette is not awakened from this eternal sleep, I am worried of what will become." Aphrodite says.

Hope slowly places a hand on Josette's cheek. "She is so beautiful." Hope whispers. "Just as beautiful in person, too." 

Suddenly, Josette's eyes open and she gasps awake. Hope, startled, pulls her hand back. "Don't be afraid." she says.

"Who-who are you?" Josie asks. 

"Josette." Aphrodite speaks, "I know this all seems like a lot to take in." 

"You-you're Aphrodite-" Josie says, "Goddess of beauty."

"Indeed I am, but please do not be afraid, child. I am your mother." Aphrodite replies.

"My-my mother?" Josie asks. "My..my mother is named Josette, just like me, but I go by Josie." 

"Ah yes, Josette Lauglin was your adoptive mother. The one who raised you since you were young." Aphrodite explains. 

Josie grabs her forehead, "That's a hell lot of stuff to take in," she sits up and notices the two teenage girls staring at her, "Who-who are you?" 

"My name is Hope Mikaelson." Hope replies.

"And my name is Elizabeth Saltzman, but you can call me Lizzie." Lizzie replies. 

"I know you." Josie says as she looks at Hope, "You were in my dreams." 

"I was?" Hope asks, Josie nods, "You were in mine too." 

"It seems as though you two are connected on a larger level." Aphrodite says. "Josette, do you remember who you were before you woke?"

Josie shakes her head, "N-no. All I remember is a spell being cast upon me and then I woke up here." 

"Do you have any memories of your past life?" Aphrodite asks. "Who you once were."

Josie shakes her head again, "No."

"What-what are you talking about?" Hope asks.

"My Josette is a reincarnated soul of someone else." Aphrodite explains. "I'm afraid she may have forgotten who." 

"Is it possible to remember who you were in your past life?" Hope asks curiously. "Or who you're a reincarnated soul of?" 

"Yes, indeed it is. Especially for Gods." Aphrodite explains. She closes her hand and opens it, revealing a vial of a mixture of silver and golden liquid speckled with pink petals and dusted with harlequin rose petals, handing it to Josie. "Drink this, my Josette. It is from our ambrosia tree." she explains. "It will help you recover from your deep sleep."

Josie takes it and drinks it, swallowing down a mixture of honey and vanilla with a hint of peppermint. "Thank you." she pauses, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For over 7 months, child." Aphrodite responds." 

"Seven months.." Josie whispers, "That's too long." She looks at Hope and Lizzie. "How old are you?"

"17." Lizzie replies.

"19." Hope says.

"And how old am I?" Josie asks.

"You too, are 17 Josette." Aphrodite explains. "Now I apologize to cut this mother, daughter reunion so short, but perhaps Josette should return with you, Hope Mikaelson."

Hope blushes, caught off guard. "Re-return with me?" 

Aphrodite nods, "Yes, back to that school of yours." 

"How do you know of our school?" Lizzie asks, eyeing the Goddess suspiciously. 

Aphrodite chuckles, "Sweet child, I am a Goddess after all." She says, "My daughter will come with you, but you mustn't reveal her secret. It will put her in grave danger." 

* * *

About an hour later, Hope and Lizzie return to Caroline and Alaric. Only this time, Josie was tagging along.

"Hi girls,good to see you. Who's this?" Caroline asked, immediately drawn to the young brunette goddess. 

"Mom, this is Josette." Lizzie says.

"Just 'Josie', is fine." Josie replies.

"Are you here by yourself, sweetheart?" Alaric asks. 

"Um…" Josie thinks for a moment, remembering her mother's advice. "Yes. But I am not of a fully human essence." 

Alaric's face falters, "are you trying to say you're.." he leans in, "Supernatural?" 

"Something like that." Josie replies. "More like.. mythical." 

Before anyone else can speak, a creature emerges from the ground. It's a big ugly creature with two heads. 

"What the fuck-" Lizzie says. "That's one ugly dog." 

"Girls, get in the car." Alaric tells everyone. 

The Orthrus looks directly at Josie and growls.

"Oh boy-" Josie says. She starts running.

"Josie! No!" Hope screams, she starts running after her.

"HOPE!" Alaric calls, he's about to run when Lizzie holds him back.

"Daddy, let her go after her.." Lizzie says. "Please be okay.." she mutters.

Josie is running away from the Orthrus and is trying to avoid being seen. She hides behind a building. Her powers are overloaded and overwhelming. The creature started to sniff her out. 

Hope runs over to where Josie is, "Josie.." she whispers.

"Shhh.." Josie whispers, "It's right there." 

The orthrus starts to sniff closer and it spots Josie, it growls. "Hope, go!" Josie yells.

"No! I won't leave you with that thing!" Hope cries.

"It won't hurt me, now go!" Josie yells, " _GO!"_

So Hope runs, she runs away, looking back as Josie battles it out with the Orthrus. " _statuam!"_ Josie says. The Orthrus starts to stand still and starts to turn into a statue, suddenly it's a statue. _"PUTRO"_ Josie yells. Just then, Hope watches as the statue crumbles into tiny pieces. 

She runs back, "Josie, that was incredible!"

"I-I don't know what I just did." Josie replies, "I don't even speak Latin!"

"Your mother mentions that your father was a sorcerer. Many of us magic folks use Latin." Hope explains. "It must have come natural to you." 

"Maybe." Josie replies. "Why did you chase after me?"

"I-I uhm," Hope was at a loss for words, "I was worried you'd get hurt." 

Hope knew the truth, though. She was falling in love with this beautiful half Goddess right before her eyes. 

The girls headed back and Alaric agreed to take Josie to the school. While they were in the car, Josie started to sing. 

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

Hope's jaw dropped. Not only was this mythical half Goddess beautiful and magically powerful, she also had an incredible voice. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

She's fallen hard for this girl, feeling a way she's never felt before, not even with Landon, and she has no idea what to do. 


	6. Act II: Scene II:You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

"Lizzie, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Alaric asks. "I know you've been feeling awful lately."

"Strangely, daddy, I've been feeling _a lot_ better." Lizzie replies. "A piece of me no longer feels like it's missing but I can't seem to put a finger on it." 

Hope nods with Lizzie, "I know what you mean, Lizzie. It's like a piece of my heart was twinging in pain, but now it's gone." Hope turns her head to see Josie fast asleep. Looking like the actual Goddess that she is. 

Hope lays her head back and finds herself falling asleep again.

_Hope is standing atop a cliff. "Hope-" says the voice again. Hope turns around and is face to face with the beautiful woman._

_"You.." Hope whispers._

_"It's me, Hope. Your true love. Do you remember who I am?" The woman asks._

_"I- I can't." Hope finds herself choking out in a sob. Before her eyes, the woman starts to cough up harlequin flowers again, violently, blood gushing out of her mouth, falling forward, and the Gods begin to rage with anger._

_"Wait!-" Hope cries. She rushes over but the earth splits in two, separating Hope and the woman. She watches in horror as the ground begins to swallow the woman whole. Hope cannot put her finger on it just yet, but the woman resembles Josette in such a familiar kind of way._

_"Help me Hope! Please! I don't want to die! I love you!" The woman cries & Hope's heart feels like it's being ripped into a million pieces, being smashed with a golden hammer. The woman screams with such anguish as a sword is driven right through her heart & the scream itself is so painful that it drives a sword right through Hope's own heart. _

_"NO-" Hope cries._

"Hope! Hope it's okay!" Says a voice. Hope's eyes open with a gasp. Lizzie's right next to her. "It was just a dream, Hope." 

Hope looks over at Josie; who is still sound asleep. "I-It was _awful!_ " she sobbed, "I-I couldn't save her!" 

Lizzie wraps her arms around Hope, "shh it's okay Mikaelson." Lizzie soothes. 

* * *

Now it's Lizzie's turn. Lizzie finds herself drifting off to sleep. 

_"Lizzie, come and get me!" The girl laughs._

_"Get back here you!" Lizzie giggles. The two girls run around, laughing so freely and happily like little kids. Suddenly, the girl drops._

_"are you okay?" Lizzie asks, worried._

_The girl starts to gush out blood from her mouth, violently shaking. She can't breathe and she's suffocating. "help me- Lizzie help me!" She cries._

_"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie cries. She runs to the girls side and the earth begins to swallow the girl whole. "No-!"_

_The earth splits in two, separating the girls. "No!" Lizzie yells._

_"Lizzie! Find Hope! Tell her I love her!" The girl screams. Just then, an anguished cry escapes the girls mouth as a sword is pierced right through her heart._

_"NO-!" Lizzie cries._

"Lizzie, Lizzie wake up!" Says a voice. Lizzie's eyes open and she wakes up with a gasp. "It was just a dream, sweetie." Alaric says. Lizzie looks around her and see's they're back at the school. 

"Daddy- where's-" her eyes move and she sees Josie still sound asleep.

"You're safe honey. It's okay." Alaric soothes. Lizzie and Hope get out of the car and Alaric gently wakes Josie up. The three girls then begin to walk towards the school. Josie's eyes are fascinated by all the things she's witnessing. 

M.G walks up to them. "Hey Hope, Hey Lizzie!" He smiles, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Josette- I mean, Josie." Hope replies. "Josie, this is M.G, he's a vampire." 

"Incredible! Tell me, is it true that a vampire's powers are more powerful and resistant than a witch's?" Josie asks.

"I- uh- I don't know?" M.G replies. Lizzie laughs and Hope's still speechless.

"C'mon Josie, we'll help you get settled in." Hope smiles. 

"Okay." Josie smiles back. Hope blushes as the sun's aureola shins on Josie's face. _She looks like a literal angel._ Hope thinks. She's so overtaken with emotions that she finds herself getting watery eyed. She closes her eyes. _It's her, it's truly her_ , Hope's heart and mind sing. She prays to the God's. 

* * *

Hope watches Josie from afar, engulfed by her beauty. She hears a whisper in the air, and she begins to follow it. Leading her towards a Goddess.

"Hope Mikaelson." Says a voice. "What a pleasure to meet you." 

"Who- who are you?" Hope asks curiously. 

"My name is Pothos. Goddess of Yearning." The Goddess replies. "It seems you have found Josette."

"I did." Hope nods. "Her mother says she was under a sleeping curse?"

"Ah yes, the curse that was after her soul and mind." Pothos replies. "The God who cursed Josette is working for a dark spirit, a spirit that I myself have not seen anything like their work."

"Who is after her?" Hope asks.

"That I do not know. It is an unfortunate fate. A fate so grisly and gruesome." Pothos replies. She opens her hand and reveals an image of a secret garden.. "This is where Josette's soul lies. Just over the meadow behind a plainfield of flowers." 

"Why is someone after her soul? I don't understand". Hope asks.

"Josette is a chosen decadent." Pothos replies. "Someone is after her soul because of who she was chosen by." 

"What can I do to help her?" Hope asks, "Please. I'll do anything."

"Keep her close. Keep her close to here." Pothos places a hand on Hope's heart. "For she will do grand things." She continues. "The oracle has a saying. _When a chosen one is found and found by their love, one shall be lost and one shall be found. If time is too late and the curse does not break, Josette will face a gruesome fate."_ she continues, _"If time is stopped and the clock strikes 6, only then can a curse be stopped with true love's kiss."_

* * *

Hope returns to the school with the oracle's saying in her mind. She closes her eyes for a second. **_If time is too late and the curse does not break, Josette will face a gruesome fate._ **

_"Hope, you have found me." The woman cries with joy. "I love you Hope."_

_"I love you too!" Hope cries._

_"Please don't let them hurt me, Hope." The woman begs._

_"Who's out to get you?" Hope asks. "Please tell me."_

_Just then, a warlock appears. He has a sword. He watches as the chosen ones are talking & he takes the sword and pierces it through the woman's heart. _

_"NO!!!!" Hope cries._

_"I am disgusted at the love you shared!" The man spits. "How could you ever do such an act!"_

_"I'm sorry-" the woman's voice breaks. "I love her."_

_"Say goodbye to your love." The man seethes. Removing the sword. He takes and pierces her heart one last time._

_"NOO!!!" Hope cries and screams the most painful cry she's ever done. Falling to the ground as the Gods begin to cry._

Hope's eyes flash open. She's shaken. 

"Hope." Says a voice. _Landon_ . Hope broke up with Landon within the past 7 months (over the course of Summer). It's not that she doesn't care for the boy anymore, she just fell out of love and felt a piece of her heart missing. ( _Ever since Josie died_.) She was genuinely happy with him at one point in her life, then something happened 7 months ago that caused a shift in Hope's heart. 

"Hi Landon." Hope says awkwardly. 

"How- how are you?" Landon asks.

Hope shrugs, "As good as I can get, I suppose." She replies. 

"Who's the new girl? She's really cute." Landon says.

"Why?" Hope suddenly snaps angrily, her overprotective wolf inside her ready to pounce at the boy for daring to steal a glance at Josie.

"Just wondering." Landon shrugs. "Catch you around." 

* * *

"Lizzie, I'm worried something might happen to Josie." Hope says as she approaches Lizzie, who's keeping an eye on Josie interacting with M.G from afar.

"You shouldn't worry, Hope. She's safe here with us." Lizzie replies.

"I-I don't know why, but I-I like worrying about her." Hope replies, "When that thing struck at us, I was so scared." 

"It's cute how you like worrying about the new girl, Hope." Lizzie places a hand on Hope's shoulder, "Don't overthink it." 

Hope sighs, nodding as she watches Lizzie walk away, and shuts her eyes again. A flashback plays in her mind. 

_"I don't want you to worry." Josie replies."I want to be with you" she whispers. Hope brushes Josie's cheek with her thumb and wipes away her tears._

_"I like worrying about you." Hope says softly. "is that okay?"_

Hope's eyes open, what was that? Since when were her and Josie that close? That's never happened before, right? 

* * *

Hope returns to the school to see everyone enamored by Josie's beauty. 

"What is she?" Says a voice.

"I heard she stopped a two headed dog by spitting fire." Says the voice's friend.

"Wendy, don't be stupid." The first voice argues.

"I'm not Jade," Wendy argues back. 

"She's really, really cute." Jade comments, "Looks like a princess, except she looks kind of silly in a knight costume. 

Hope rolls her eyes, typical vampires. Josie looks stunning in a knight's costume, Hope thinks. 

"Hope!" Josie smiles as she happily skips over to her, making Hope's heart skip a beat, "Thank you for bringing me back from my eternal sleep." 

"It was nothing." Hope smiles, "I don't even know what I did."

"It's hard to remember who I am, or what I am. I know I'm half Goddess or whatever, but something else feels.." Josie pauses, "Different." 

"Your mother did say it would take awhile for you to regain your memories." Hope tells her as the two begin to walk away from the crowd and outside the school. The pair find themselves walking and end up behind a waterfall where a secret garden was placed. . 

"I know..but.." Josie looks at Hope, "It's something about _you_ that makes me feel different." 

Hope blushes, "What do you mean?" she asks.

A light blush creeps up Josie's cheek, "I don't know." She takes Hope's hands into hers, "All I know is-" and she begins to sing again, soft and sweet

_". I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

Hope gulps, cheeks red, "I've seen you in my dreams too." 

"What do they mean?" Josie asks. 

"I don't know." Hope replies. "But I'm not leaving your side "


End file.
